Chpt 1: Don't Leave
by iAmSongbyrd
Summary: Another possible love story about our favorite 'Once Upon A Time' couple, Rumplestiltskin and Belle. The story tells of what happened if Belle hadn't walked out; if she had stopped long enough to kiss him again and melted that stony heart. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chpt 1: Don't Leave

With a firm set jaw and stone cold gaze he answered her resolutely, praying he did not waver at her tears:

"It's quite simple dearie. I want my power more than I want you."

"Now she'll leave. Run crying and screaming because poor little Beauty couldn't tame the Beast." he thought, scathingly.

To his utter amazement, she did not even falter. Belle could see straight through his facade. Instead, she edged up even closer, nose to nose with him. "No. No you don't." she said.

Her eyes raked over every inch of his face, reading into him no matter how badly he wanted to stop her.

He really, truly wanted to believe her words of yesterday; that someone could love the monster that was Rumplestiltskin. But at the mere mention of the Queen's involvement, he couldn't chance it. It had nearly ruined any and all feelings he had for Belle. Now, standing toe to toe with her, he realized there was still something alive and beating inside his chest.

"But how can there be!" his mind screamed at him. "What about all the terrible things you've done, both as a man and a monster, to gain power and destroy others? You cannot love!" it raged. In the desperation of his thoughts he physically shook his head, his countenance falling like a stone.

Belle had been watching him the entire time, waging war within herself about what to do next. She didn't know if he would let her touch or kiss him again: if he still thought she was a vile pawn of the queen. Seeing his head droop low in defeat, she had no better oportunity than this momentary weakness.

"I love you Rumplestiltskin. Believe it or not. I don't care. Your unbelief cannot change my own heart." she whispered, taking his head in her hands, lifting his lips to meet hers.

As their lips met, he felt the tingling again. A wave of magic washing over him as it had the last time, only different... His mind screamed in agony at the thought that his magic was waning, telling him to push her off and crush her against the stone wall. But he could not.

"If this was all a ruse, then I wouldn't feel magic at all. Only True Love's kiss can break my curse. She'd have to truly love me, and I her, for this to be happening." he argued within.

And even if it were just a sham, it was a good one.

How very precious did her sweet mouth feel against his own. Tender, soft, and tasting of sunshine... Purity held in his arms that he had lost long ago...

As soon as his lips began to move against hers, a slight moan escaped her.

"He thinks he is nothing..." she thought, winding her arms around his neck. " He thinks I want to change him..."

Her eyes opened slightly, looking at his face, making sure of what she desired. Where the grey-gold skin had been dissipating, it returned, only more of a silken-gold tone.

"More pure..." she thought.

Rumple noticed her as she stilled, opening is eyes to find her staring right at him. "What is it dearie?" he asked, breaking the kiss. And as he watched her eyes roam his face, he couldn't help but ask her; "Can't kiss a monster?"

At the question, where her eyes had been kind a moment before, they suddenly darkened in anger. His coming laugh halted instantly.

"Neither in this world, nor the next, will I find you to be a monster!" she cried. Belle grabbed him the shoulders, whirled him around, and marched him out of the dungeon room to across the hall. As they walked, Rumple noted that she was walking him to the grand mirror in the main hall.

"No need to show me dearie." he simpered, "One of two things has happened. I'm either still a monster, or an ordinary man who cannot protect you, as I thought you had wished for." And just as they stepped before the mirror, Belle's smile was triumphant. "How about neither?" she asked, and turned him to face his reflection.

Not many people could say they had ever stunned the great magician, Rumplestiltskin, into silence. Alright, none could. If they had ever come close, he had killed or changed them. Yet here ("In my own home!") this tiny, herioc young woman had caused his tongue to wither in his mouth.

It wasn't the kind of fairy-transformation you hear happen to the 'good guys", where clothes, hair, skin, and all changes to something heart-stoppingly beautiful. Nay, the dark leathers remained. His hair was still the same chestnut brown, curling across his shoulders as always. And the rest of him...

Well, it was changed. But he still retained his odd look.

Where his skin had been grey-gold, textured almost like scales, was smoothed out. And in place of the grey was a sheer silver hue, causing his skin to shine with life instead of dull with death. And his eyes... Where they had been blackened through, now shone with a gold gleam through the iris.

"What have you done to me m'love?" he whispered, touching his face and hands slowly; "I thought I would be powerless. An ordinary man..." Slowly he turned, clasping her forearms and bringing her close. "Isn't that what you wanted dearie? An ordinary man whom you wouldn't have to fear?" he asked.

Her smile went from triumphant to sweet.

"Yes, at first." she said; "But then I realized I hadn't been scared of you all along. I fell in love with the Rumplestiltskin that I know now, and I don't want you to change who you are."

She took his hands in hers and turned his palms up, kissing each one lightly. Rumple shivered at her touch. Then, looking up from his hands, she said; " The only thing I wanted to change was the darkness that clouded you. Whatever bound you to being called 'The Dark One' is what I wanted broken."

His heart beat fast at her words. His curse, broken, but his power would remain? She could change him into what _**she**_ wanted? Then that meant that the dagger...

A sharp gasp hissed from his mouth and he tore from the room. Belle stood shocked, but for only a moment, before tearing after him.

"Rumplestiltskin! Where are you going? Slow down!" she cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt 2 - A New Man

Rumplestiltskin had never ran so fast in his entire existence, which by now, had been quite awhile. But his feet would not stop. He had to know. He had to find the dagger...

Through the great hall, through the ballroom, up the grand staircase, and into his potion chambers he ran, Belle yelling and chasing him the whole way. There, on the far wall, next to the window in his tower... That dark blue velvet case held what bound him to his monstrous state. It was the only way he could be controlled, and the only way he could die. He stopped just short of it, afraid to open it and find his hope shattered. The only hopeful sign he had was that the tangible, magic presence that the case once emitted was now gone.

Seconds later, Belle collapsed into the doorway.

"Rumplestiltskin, why didn't you stop?" she demanded, panting to catch her breath. "I thought something dreadful had happened!"

Just as she was about to continue her rant, she noticed his fixed gaze upon the case. Rising and dusting off her skirts, she came to him, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"What's in that thing?" she asked, pointing at the case.

All the memories flooded into him as she asked. The man he had known as 'The Dark One'; the one who had tricked him into killing him and devesting those powers upon himself.

The way Bae, his only remaining family, had looked upon him with absolute fear...

Belle knew something was dreadfully wrong, and what troubled him so must be in the case. Even as she walked forward, Rumple was still trapped within his memories. He stared straight through her as she walked past him and towards the case. Not until she had already unclasped it, opening the door, did he snap back to reality.

"Belle! No, don't!" he screamed.

It was done.

Belle turned, confused. Stepping aside where he could see, he understood why. There, still resting on the pronged handles, was the dagger. But where once it had been bejeweled and sinister, it was now harmless. The name that once had been inscribed in blood across the blade was blackened and unreadable. The once glittering jewels were black as onyx. The whole dagger looked as though it had endured a fire. Rumple stepped forward, reaching out to touch the blade. Nothing. Not a spark, not an inkling of power radiated from it. And in a sudden rush, he whirled, crowing with joy, and catching Belle up by her waist as he went. He swung her round and round the middle of the room, crying out jubilantly. And then, just as sudden as he'd grabbed her, he pulled her in close and kissed her.

Now in the middle of this revelation upstairs, downstairs was bursting to life as well. The blackened stones of the castle receded to a silver grey. Curtains un-nailed and ripped apart at will. And the cursed objects that his parlour held re-animated with life or lightened as the curses broke. The clock and candlesticks on Rumple's mantle returned to human form, along with the pots, pans, and teacups that had been his servants. The crystal wolf that kept Red Riding Hood's wolf alive broke in half. And the wooden dolls that held the life of Geppeto's parents finally vanished.

Everything was changing. Rumple could feel it throughout his entire being. And most of all, he could feel the power that was upon his lips at this very moment. The power of True Love's Kiss.

He gently, but quickly, pulled away from Belle.

"Dearie, I couldn't have done without you. You woke me up and changed me. I can still feel the ability for darkness within me, but it's a choice now, not a binding." he explained.

"And all of it..." he said, bending down to one knee, " Is thanks to you." As he finished, a small box appeared in his hands, and he held it out to her. Belle reached out and pulled back the lid, gasping herself this time.

Within the tiny velvet box lay the most intricate ring she had ever seen. It was an small, white gold band, with a golden rose vine woven around the outside of it. And there, where a diamond would've been on any normal ring, was a ruby rose bud with emerald leaves adorning each side. Her eyes went from the ring to Rumple's face, waiting with baited breath for him to say what she hoped he'd say... But he said nothing. When she didn't move, his eyes twinkled with mischief. "Well, do you want it or not dearie?" he asked. Scolding herself mentally for thinking he'd be a complete Prince Charming now, she snatched the ring from it's box. "Yes, I do believe I deserve it. Nor will I wait around for you to do the honors." she replied, affecting an irritated as she slid the ring into her finger, she watched in wonder at it's magic. The rose bud bloomed into a full red rose, spreading out over the entire front of the ring, and emerald leaves growing out across the rest of the band.

"Now", growled Rumplestiltskin, pulling her in close for another kiss, "You are mine. Forever."

As he pulled away from their passionate lip-locking, it was Belle who growled in protest. "My, she's a pretty little kitten. With pretty little claws too..." he pondered, all the more excited to have her to himself. He clucked her like a father would, irritating her further. "Now now pet, have a few things to tend to before I whisk you away." he chided. And before she could begin a scathing reply, as he knew she would, he had snapped his fingers and vanished them both.

Downstairs was in a shocking state, the large dining hall now filled with his re-animated servants. And it was here that the Lord and Lady appeared.

Though it took a moment to recognize their master, all gasped in shock and dismay to see him so close to his previous form.

Belle at once felt sorry for them, anger beginning to rise in her chest at her beloved. And, of course, he was just as 'pleasant' now addressing his servants as he had been when he turned them into everyday household objects.

"So sorry m'dears for the inconvenience of your previous state. I promise it will never happen again. Unless of course you do something stupid enough to anger me. Now, lets get back to work, shall we?" he said happily.

Unbeknownst to him, however, his beloved Lady practically shook with fury at his words. "That little imp! He imprisons them for years as teacups and candlesticks, and now he just expects them to get over it?" she raged within. She had already stepped up behind him to crack her newly-ringed hand against his thick skull, but caught sight of a servant woman shaking her head at her.

The woman was in a maid's dress, older, gray-headed. Obviously a leader amongst the senior staff here. Belle nodded in ascent and stepped back. It took her only moments to realize why she had done it.

The older woman began to step forward, much to the dismay of the rest of the staff. Rumple noticed her immediately.

"Ah, dearest Mrs. Potts! Good to see you again! As soon as you are able, I'd like to have tea served in the private parlour for me and my newly-aquired bride." he stated. Mrs. Potts just continued walking, stopping right in front of her master. And promptly, with the spoon from her apron, began to smack her master on the top of his head.

Belle yelled in suprise, as did Rumplestiltskin, and rushed forward to stop her. If he was truthful with his words only moments earlier, she feared that Mrs. Potts reanimated state would be very short lived. But as she reached out to stave off the old woman, Rumple pushed Belle away. "Let her have at me." he said quietly, just as Mrs. Potts stopped; "God knows I deserve it for the life I took away." It was then that Mrs. Potts eyes filled with tears, dropping the spoon and throwing her arms around her Lord. "You stupid selfish boy!" she cried; "How dare you put me away where I couldn't keep an eye on you! What nonsense you could've gotten into with no voice of reason to watch over you!" And she continued to weep bitterly.

It was an awe inspiring thing to watch the confusion, then admiration, then tenderness dance across the face of the hardened Rumpestiltskin. It was obvious he had never recognized that this old woman had been looking out for him. He had not wanted to be loved, but feared, so never took the time to notice that he had a mother hen in his midst.

Rumple gently took Mrs. Potts hands from around his neck, instead clasping them in his hands, and soothed her. "Sorry mum's. Aye, I've been nothing but bad things and mischief to you, eh?" he asked, trying to get a smile out of her. She offered him a small grin. "Aye, you've been naught but a haughty, spoiled man with no woman to tame ye." she clucked. Then she turned her eyes Belle's way. "Looks like I won't be worrying over that anymore now." she said. And to Belle's delight, there was a twinkle of mishcief to her at her words, reminding her oh so much of her beloved.

After Rumplestiltskin' and Mrs. Pott's exchange, the rest of his staff breath easy. Their master was not the same hard man of the past. Their Lord was able to address them properly, but still much to same impish manner as before. Only this time they went to work without harsh reservation. Mrs. Potts lovingly addressed her new Lady, then hurried off to prepare tea for her and her Lord, promising to fix something extra special for them to celebrate. Rumple kindly nodded her off, then turned his eyes in a hungry way upon his bride.

"Honestly, I don't know if I'd rather have tea or even dinner, but go straight for dessert instead..." he purred viciously into Belle's ear. And, at his words, she turned three shades of red. She may be a virgin princess, but she was anything but stupid. What her parents had not explained and her courtier, Gaston, had pressed, she discovered the truth in her books.

That's when she realized her advantage. Her Rumple had been married before, obviously having more experience in intimate matters. But he was assuming she knew nothing, trying to put her on edge for his own delight.

"He'll not take advantage of my lacking experience so easily..." she thought.; "I know a bit more than he truly expects me too, if in kissing and movement, if anything at all."

So she turned towards him with a sweet face, just a hint of suggestion to her eyes; "Yes, I do believe I agree with you..."

looking him over with her own hungry expression. And with that, she turned away completely, walking down the hall towards Rumplestiltskins private chambers. Rumple stood dumbstruck for but a moment. "Is she not a virgin?" he argued with his mind. At the risk of losing his nerve or chance, he put his thought away, chasing after her down the hall.

She made it to the rooms shortly before he did, hiding herself behind a wardrobe near the door.

"He will enter, looking to catch me, but I will make the first move." she laughed to herself; "I'm sure I can put him off balance and figure this out for myself. I will not be lorded."

And sure as she'd been, he entered in the door nearest to her. She could see him clearly, watching as he walked in steathily. His head turned this way and that way, teasing as he pretended he couldn't find her.

"Oh dearie..." he crooned, looking about the room;

"These are my most private quarters. You cannot hide for long here, m'love..." Belle could only giggle at his attempt to be smooth. Unfortunate for her, he heard her small noise, drawing closer to her hiding place. Thinking as quickly as she could, she pulled a button from her dress and rolled it across the floor to the other side of the room. The new noise turned his back to her and to walk back across the room. She took her chance. "Rrrrraaaaaaa!"

Belle launched herself at him from behind, jumping onto his back and latching on. Rumplestiltskin had not expected it, but he could easily handle it. Despite his change, he found his strength had yet to wane (much to his glee). "Ah, my dear, you are not more than a trifle of weight. Did you really think you would win?" he mocked, pleasantly, grabbing her legs and proceeding to remove her shoes and stockings. She let herself be enveloped in the feel of his hands running up her legs and across her feet, but only for a moment. She was still very much in control. He just didn't know it yet.

"You underestimate me Rumplestiltskin." she said, laughing;

"A mistake rarely made twice..."

She was not wrestling him, only hanging on as he whirled in circles, trying to cast her off and onto the bed. But she would have none of that just yet. Slowly, with the smallest movement, she drew her mouth to the side of his neck. Her lips fell upon sweet, salty skin, just as any man. She smiled to herself, remembering that he was hardly as any normal man.

Her kisses started light and evenly placed up and down the entirety of his neck. Immediately, where he'd whirling and giddy, the great Rumplestiltskin went still beneath her.

As she continued her ministrations, she let her legs down, taking Rumplestiltskin's shoulders and pushing him to sit down on the floor. Then, smiling wickedly, she kissed him lightly once more, only to begin sucking on the same spot directly.

Rumple groaned loudly beneath her, stirring just slightly to get away. Her grin only grew wider, then set herself to work suckling harder.

Rumplestiltskin could hardly stand it. Her lips whispered, then sucked on, his pulse point time and again. He wanted to move, to throw her across his bed, but he didn't want her to stop either. So he remained still and conflicted, and yet savored each taste she took of his skin. "The neck is a place of utmost weakness..." he pondered; "But also of the sweetest pleasure. I WILL get her back for this." At this thought was when he noticed her hands roaming his torso.

"Rumplestiltskin..." she purred. He cleared his throat and tried to respond casually, as if she weren't affecting him at all.

"Yes dearie...?" he queried. Her voice dropped even lower, trying to keep him on edge. "There is so much left of you to taste, my love... Come sit on the bed so I can do so." she quietly demanded.

This was usually where she had departed from Gaston, using her game to manipulate and weaken him, keeping him from holding HER prisoner. Yet now, with the powerful Rumplestiltskin in her arms, she wanted nothing more in this moment than to have him for herself. He acquiesed, standing shakily to his feet, and went to sit upon the edge of his bed. Belle followed directly behind him, leaving no distance between them. To his delight and worry, she came to rest her legs on the inside of his thighs, spreading his legs open. That's when, to his dismay, someone knocked on the door. He tried to rise and dismiss who certainly must be a servant, but Belle pushed him back down. "Come in!" she called cheerily.

Mrs. Potts walked in, carrying the tea tray she was told to bring. She started upon seeing the armorous couple, but quickly regained composure. "Here you are my dears." she said pleasantly, setting the tea tray of the low sitting table;

"Something to help get the blood flowing. Though it hardly looks as if you need any help..." She winked mischieviously at Belle as she began to back out of the room. "I suppose I'll leave you to it then..." she said, and shut the door behind her.

Belle couldn't help but laugh at the old maid's attempts to check in on her master. As she turned to her beloved Rumplestiltskin, however, she found the opposite of her mirth.

He was laying back on the bed, totally incognito. "What is your problem, my love?" she asked. He raised his head up for a moment and regarded her sadly. "You stopped..." he pouted. She laughed at his childishness, watching as his pout turned to complete mischief. He reached up, grabbed her, and pulled her onto the bed with him.

"Enough toying with my responses dearie. You are mine." he growled, pulling her close; "Now let's play..."


	3. Chapter 3

Note from the author:

"This is my first time depicting an intimate scene for my readers. I've written them before, but most were a little more brazen. I wanted to start slow with my first publicly viewed story. Hope you guys like it and aren't too frustrated. Things will be getting a tiny bit more steamy as the story goes."

Alicia

A dreamy-eyed Belle awoke, laying on her back, sunlight pouring in from the grand window. She smiled at the thought of sunshine and a nice day to be out of doors.

"What a grand beginning to a grand day." she thought, stretching her arms out in front of her. Her heart beat still skipped to look at the ring that was now woven around her finger, and to feel the warmth of another against her bare skin. A sigh escaped her lips as she rolled onto her right side, reaching for the one who held her heart.

The pale silver-gold skin of her beloved was beautiful beyond comparison in the bright sunlight, glittering with life. He, too, was rolled onto his side, his sides rising and falling with each contented breath. "Truly, a sight to behold... For who else has seen him this way but I?" she whispered, sweeping a loose strand of hair out of his face. And as she smiled and gazed, she remembered the previous night...

_"Now, let's play..." he growled. _

_Belle smiled at his eager, mischievious words, giggling as he pawed at her clothes. She was slightly worried with how things would be, but she couldn't give it away. _

_Rumplstiltskin was changed, but still somewhat selfish and rash. He mistook her easy-going words from earlier as experience, moving much too fast to be a gentleman. Before she could blink he had unbuttoned her dress and upper blouse, pulling them off to leave her half-naked for his gaze. Belle started, gasping quickly and pulling the sheet over herself. Rumple only smirked, thinking she was being coy. "Ah, m'dear, those shall not protect you..." he growled, pulling them from her and throwing them off the bed. _

_Belle gasped again, one small tear falling, as she threw up her arms to cover her chest._

_Where Rumple had nearly tackled her moments before, he immediately stopped. A few more tears fell from her eyes; his heart nearly stopped beating. "Are you hurt m'dear?" he asked gently, running his hand across her forearm. Her pride was damaged as she looked up at him and admitted, "No, just unprepared..." she whispered. _

_Rumplestiltskin sat upon his knees on the bed, contemplating but a moment on what to do. Belle watched as his hands went to work at his cuffs, unbuttoning them, then to his waistcoat and shirt. Very slowly and deliberately, making sure she was watching, he peeled the shirt off. Silver-gold skin shone dully in the low lights of the bedroom candlesticks, the slightness of his build and the unmistakeable outline of his muscles making him look like he was made of metal... All Belle could do was stare. _

_Slowly he held out his shirt to her. "You can use this if you want..." he said, bowing his head slightly, smiling. He could see her staring, silently daring her to take the shirt. She was shocked, her mouth dropping open for a moment. "He is way too cocky... And too handsome for his own good..." she thought. Shaking it off, she brought her hands down to the bed instead and crawled towards him. Stopping just shy of his knees, she sat back and looked down nervously. "Is it ok if I touch you...?" she asked. Rumple's smile went from ear to ear as his tossed the shirt aside and nodded his approval._

_Slowly she reached out her hands, tracing the planes of his chest. Despite his somewhat skinny, slight look, he was actually toned. The silver-hued skin shone like molten metal, and each slight move he made looked like fluid motion. She smiled, remembering the time her caught her; it had been as though she was nothing. _

_Rumple just stared as she touched him, revealing herself as she did. Belle blushed as she realized what he was staring at, but she refused to be scared. She stopped for a moment, taking his hands in her own. Placing a hand on each side of her face, she finally saw him smile as he stroked gently._

_"Are you ok dearie?" he asked quietly. Belle nodded, finding her courage as she saw the love in his eyes. She wasn't going to be so quiet and sweet now. Her hands found his shoulders, sliding down slowly over muscles, tracing each line, until she found the tight bulge of his pants and ran several long strokes over him. Rumplestiltskin gasped in pleasure as she leaned forward to kiss him. _

_"I'm ready now m'love..."_

Her thoughts were interrupted as he began to stir beneath her hand. The white gold eyes (that still made her lose all train of thought) opened and a wild, happy smile broke out upon his face.

"Good morning m'love. Or is it afternoon?" he asked in his stirring, outlandish accent. She shook her head sweetly at him, smiling all the while. "I don't know, honestly. It surely is bright out there." she answered, looking out the window intently. "But one thing is for certain..." she said, looking back at the handsome picture her husband made; "It is a glorious day, whatever time it is."

Rumplestiltskin smiled a shockingly sweet smile, reaching out his hand to take her own. Just as he took it, her leaning down to kiss him, he gently jerked he down to where he was under the covers. She shivered with anticipation as he pressed her against his warm body, groaning with lust as her thigh put pressure on his manhood. "Somebody is awfully greedy today..." she moaned as he began massaging her breast. Rumplestiltskin only grinned in mischief, hardening further at the sounds she made, continuing his ministrations. "C'mon love..." he growled into her ear, "Let's have another go, shall we...?" Belle almost immediately gave in, wrapping her arms around him, pressing even closer.

A knock at the door.

Rumplestiltskin whipped his head around angrily, part crazed with lust; "What the bloody hell do you want!" he yelled. Belle grabbed his head and turned him to face her, pressing his face to her chest. She struggled to talk in his place as he began to suckle at her breast.

"Yes?" she called; "Who is it?"

"It's Mr. Coggsworth m'lady." the voice sounded through the door. "There are a few choice items in the house that we don't remember from before, and none know how to handle them. And, considering master's previous way of life..." he trailed. Belle turned to Rumple in a rush, pushing his mouth from her neck.

"Of what items do you speak?" he asked, annoyed.

"Certain things m'lord. Some wooden dolls, the shattered remains of some blood-red glass object, a nearly smashed tea set... The list goes on. Though Mr.s Potts is considerably irritated with the latter item." he replied.

Belle smoothed his hair as he turned to face her again, blowing in total annoyance. "I wanted a long morning with you too, my love..." she soothed, kissing his forehead tenderly. "But we are to take care of these people and this castle together now, Lord and Lady." she reminded, sliding out of bed to cloth herself. He followed behind, helping her into her underthings, pressing against her back. "When shall I have you to myself again, love?" he asked earnestly. Belle only smiled as she turned to help him next: "As soon as the day's work is done."


	4. Chapter 4

_**RumBelle fans! This is still a shaky story. Got some other Once Upon A Time fans given me some insight and new take on the story here. Please review review review! And for the other RumBelle fanfic writers reading this, feel free to drop me a line! **_

_**~Alicia~**_

The second day of new life in the Dark Castle was comedy at its finest for the beloved Lord and Lady.

An annoyed Rumplestiltskin hurriedly dressed and made his way to the main foyer of the castle to find it a mess. All of his once-cursed items had toppled or crashed here and there, leaving the floor littered with objects of every shape and size. And there, in the very middle of it all, was a very disgruntled Coggsworth arguing with some French manservant about how to go about cleaning the mess. All Rumplestiltskin could do was slap a hand to his forehead and sigh. "Today is going to be alot longer than I had thought..."

Erstwhile, the much beloved Lady of the castle was following around an exasperated Mrs. Potts. As the sole maid of the house for some months now, she followed at Mrs. Potts heels, telling her how to do this and that, the poor old maid just shaking her head as she walked.

When she'd finally had enough, she whirled on her. "Look lass, I understand all yer saying. But I'm afraid I've got seniority on ye." she chided. "Though..." she added, "For being the only person to clean the place, you did a mighty fine job." Belle glowed at her momentary praise, only to turn crestfallen at her next words. "But, have ye helped prepare a full meal for the master?" she asked.

Belle shook her head sullenly, explaining how she'd kept their meals until now simple. "It was just the two of us, you see." she explained.

"I never felt the need to cook anything overly complicated for just two people. And when I'd ask what he wanted, it was always simple, country meals. Somewhat like what the servants in my father's castle would prepare for themselves." Then, turning to Mrs. Potts, asked, "Why is that, do you wonder?" The maid only glanced back, continuing their walk through the castle, as she answered, "Master was not always the rich and well-off man he is now." She gestured around as they entered the ballroom with the grand staircase. "All of this" she said as she waved her hand, "Came from the wealth he accumulated in his deals and magic. He once was not any higher in rank than myself." she finished.

Belle gasped at her words. "Truly?" she asked. Mrs. Potts, hearing her shock, whirled on her. "Why?" she asked, anger blazing in her eyes, stopping Belle dead in her tracks. "Does that make ye too good for him lass?" Belle's hands flew to her mouth, shaking her head furiously at the words. "Never!" she cried, "He is everything to me, no matter rank, status, wealth... None of that means anything to me. I _**love**_ him."

Mrs. Potts gaze lingered but a moment, then softened as she beheld the girl's earnest eyes. "I believe ye lass." she said, coming up to pat the young lady's arm. Then, without any ado, she turned right back around and started walking. "Now let's get to cooking lass!" she called over her shoulder. Belle loitered a moment, shrugging her shoulders as she sighed.

"Today is going to be a long day..."

The work was nearly finished as the day drew to a close. Rumplestilitskin's magic came in handy throughout the afternoon, as it kept anyone from directly handling the objects. Everything that had broken was disposed of carefully, incinerated by Rumple's magic fire casting. Though, not all were destroyed...

As he came to the last item, Rumplestiltskin was shocked to find as he reached for the shattered red glass of the wolf figure, it began to transform. "The curse did not die..?" he breathed, pondering to himself. He hovered the figure mid-air before him, turning it round and round. "So, the last wolf is dead. And replaced by one last shapeshifter, not yet fully consumed by it..." And as the glass turned, the glass finished taking shape.

A tall woman turned before his eyes, hooded, with blood red hair.

Bringing his other hand down from above the figurine, it was encased in magick'd glass. Then he flew it to the highest shelf in the room. His hands shook as realization flooded him.

"Some dark magic does not die..." he said, shaking. "I am still capable of darkness."

Belle breathed a deeo sigh of relief as her day came to a close, sitting down as dinner was served. She, as Lady of the castle, was not called upon to menial tasks as preparing food for the household. That was Mrs. Potts duty. Belle had only been required to learn some dishes to order and prepare for herself and Rumplestiltskin.

When it came to the rest of the kitchen, she was being taught by the industrious maid to order the meats, produce, and supplies needed at the castle. It was her job to make sure all was checked and accounted for. Now, resting at dinner, she could gaze at her beloved across the table and eat. Her appetite, however, did not last. When she entered the dining hall, their meal layed out carefully by her own hands, a servant entered the room. He strode up to Belle, holding out a decorative platter, upon which rested a letter in Rumple's script.

"Our dear Lord will not be able to dine with you this evening, m'lady. He has been called out on urgent business this night, and asks that you continue in his absence. He will be back by midnight." he informed her. As he turned to leave, Belle sat down, shocked by her husband's hurried departure. Mrs. Potts came up to console her, taking her shoulders in her hands. "It's alright dear. He'll be back soon. These things happen from time to time." she said.

Belle only heaved a heavy sigh. "I know Mrs. Potts. But he's never left without at least telling me himself where he was going or why. It's not like him to leave without telling me first." she whispered.

"Oh well..." she said, waving her hand at the carefully laid table.

"My appetite is ruined, I'm afraid. Have some portions of each dish be brought to my room Mrs. Potts." she instructed.

"I will wait for my husband there."

Rumplestiltskin rushed away as soon as the figure had touched the top shelf. As he had mounted his horse, leaving a hastily written letter in a footman's hands, he immediately regretted his hasty decision. He had always told Belle himself when he was leaving, even back when he had thought her a traitor. Even when he had locked her up, for gods sake! His heart sank as he saw her disappointment in his mind, almost feeling her within himself.

"I will make it up to you somehow, my dear..." he promised, and continued his ride into the night.

His ride ended in a cluster of woods, a small town in the distance beyond it. A shiver of anticipation went up his spine, while a wave of nausea rolled through his stomach as he entered the woods.

He rode, for what seemed like hours, into the heart of the woods. The hourse whinied and protested over fallen trees, around large boulders, and through small streams, but she picked her way deftly through.

The nausea rolled over Rumple harder as he recognized more and more of his surroundings, stopping his horse. He could still hear the sounds of children at play, see them as they played tag and practiced with their staffs... His breath caught as the flashback went into full swing.

_'Bae lead him into the woods, resolute in his decision, while he waned in his own. "__**You struck a deal. With your son.**__" he reminded himself. But the insane fear he had had as a mere man was riling in him yet again, overcoming him with a desire to run from this plan._

_His son stopped in the clearing, tossing the magic bean onto the ground. Baelfire turned loving eyes to his father, so sure, so strong. "__**You can do this papa. I want you to be well, us to be together.**__' he said, grasping his father's hand tightly. They both cried out in shock as the portal ripped the ground open, pulling dirt and debris into the glowing void. Baelfire stepped forward, sinking down into the portal. Rumplestiltskin screamed in terror as the madness finally seized him, ripping the dagger out from beneath his cloak and digging into the soil. Baelfire continued to sink, looking up at his father in fear as his hand began to lose grip._

_"__**C'mon papa! You can do this! Don't let go!**__" he screamed._

_Rumplestiltskin just shook his head, his hand continuing to loosen it's grip on his son. "__**I can't Bae! I can't! Please, don't do this to me!**__" he yelled back. But, it was too late. His hand slacked just a mite more, Baelfire's hand swirling away from him and out of his reach... And, he was gone.'_

Reality came back and seemingly struck Rumple, him falling off his horse onto the hard ground. It was the all too-familiar sound of fluttering wings, a sound he had cursed forever in his evil state.

"Blue Fairy, I can hear your delicate rythmn, my dear. No need to hide. Your life is not required of you. Yet." he growled.

A pale blue light entered the clearing from above, stopping to land atop a tree sappling's highest tiny fairy queen met eye to eye with him, her sapphire eyes boring into his own silver ones with intensity. "What is it you require of me then, oh Dark One?" she asked scathingly. Rumple only smirked, but with sadness. The Blue Fairy gasped as her magic gaze pierced his heart, seeing the difference in him. His sadness permeated her soul as he asked her,

"I will never be completely free of the darkness, will I?"


End file.
